Simultaneous interpretation generally refers to the hearing of a first language while interpreting into another. Simultaneous interpretation was first used at the Nurenberg war crimes trials after World War II. Since that time, simultaneous interpretation has played an important role in removing the communication barriers between a speaker and a listener who do not understand a common language. Some politicians credit the use of simultaneous interpretation with playing a major role in the "thawing" of the Cold War between the U.S. and the U.S.S.R.
Simultaneous interpretation systems have evolved in complexity over the years. However, the major objectives of these systems remain the same. That is, these systems attempt to facilitate oral communication between at least two parties who do not understand a common language. To accomplish this goal, simultaneous interpretation systems employ simultaneous interpreter operating stations which are out of the line of sight of listeners and electrically connected to a conduit carrying multiple conductors, one designated for source or the main speaker and the other designated for specific languages. The simultaneous interpreters listen to a source language through a headset and interpret a second language into a microphone. The second language is carried by a conductor which is operatively connected to an antenna that transmits to receivers coupled to headsets worn by listeners in the audience. If the listeners include people of multiple languages, multiple simultaneous interpreters must be employed, and multiple interpretations must be transmitted by the antenna and received by the headsets. The listeners select a channel that is understood.
If communication is bi-directional, each speaking participant also wears a headset and has access to one of a number of microphones. A mixer connected to all of the microphones ensures that only one microphone is "on" at a time.
In either one-directional simultaneous interpretation or bi-directional simultaneous interpretation, the success of the endeavor depends upon whether or not the "interpretation" spoken by the interpreter is simultaneous, or as near to simultaneous as humanly possible, with the words of the speaker. Although some breaks or pauses in interpretation are normal, the simultaneous interpreter should finish speaking shortly after the speaker in view of the listener has finished. It is also preferable to keep the interpreter out of the line of sight of the listeners. These two factors help to create the illusion of actual oral communication between the speaker and the listener, or at least to minimize the degree to which a listener is consciously cognizant of the fact that the interpretation is taking place.
For these reasons, the single most significant component of a simultaneous interpretation system is the human component, the simultaneous interpreter. Simultaneous interpretation requires a high degree of skill and proficiency in both the language voiced by a speaker and the language understood by the listeners, coupled with the ability to simultaneously listen to one language while speaking in another. This talent must be acquired, and it can only be learned by intensive, regimented training. One reason this talent is not easily learned is because individuals commonly rely upon "sidetone" or some audible feedback while speaking. However, simultaneous interpretation necessarily removes this sidetone. The fact that there are only about 2500 qualified simultaneous interpreters in the world attests to the difficulty of perfecting the skills required for this profession.
In addition to the language skills required by this profession, simultaneous interpreters must also be sufficiently technically skilled to interact with the electrical controls of the system. Even the best simultaneous interpreter would not succeed if he or she were not constantly aware of the on/off status of the microphone. Although this may seem to be a simple task, simultaneous interpreters are under a great deal of pressure to perform linguistically, and they often must make split second word choices. Then, during short breaks, the microphone is turned off so that the interpreter will not be heard. Thus, the concentration level fluctuates between a relatively relaxed state and a condition wherein concentration is focused entirely on the listening and speaking senses. Visual sensory perception is at a minimum.
Even though most simultaneous interpretation systems provide a red indicator lamp which lights when an interpreter is sending a voiced signal over a designated line, it is surprisingly common how often simultaneous interpreters are not aware of the condition of this visual indication of the on/off status of the microphone. Under other circumstances, it is also possible that either the indicating lamp or the microphone will malfunction. In such situations, even a visually perceptive simultaneous interpreter would not be sure if the microphone were connected to a language line.
Factors such as these further increase the tension and pressure under which simultaneous interpreters must work. As a result, there is an increased possibility of excessive time lag between the initiation of interpretation and commencement of speaking of a source language, or the increased possibility of missed interpretation altogether. This unnecessary tension and pressure could be eliminated if simultaneous interpreters had a better way of knowing the on/off status of the microphone.
It is therefore one object of this invention to provide a simultaneous interpretation system which heightens interpreter awareness of the on/off status of his or her microphone.
In many simultaneous interpretation systems, a pair of interpreters work as a team at each of the various stations. This is due to the fact that most simultaneous interpreters can interpret for only about twenty or thirty minutes without requiring equal rest time. During short breaks or other intervals, sometimes referred to as "dead" time, the two interpreters often confer with or prompt each other. However, the two interpreters must not remove their headsets during dead time because they might not hear the first few words when speaking commences. There are also occasions during interpretation when one interpreter reaches an impasse over a particular word or phrase and wishes to consult the partner. For example, one interpreter may have missed or not known the meaning of a word and he or she then decides to quickly consult the partner. Prompts of this type occur quite frequently between interpreters working as a pair.
With present known simultaneous interpretation systems, when this occurs, the two interpreters usually communicate by removing the headsets and shouting at each other. If either interpreter forgets to depress a mute/cough button on his or her respective microphone, this communication will be transmitted to the listeners. Furthermore, this type of verbal exchange is disruptive and may result in the team missing additional words.
It is another object of the invention to provide a simultaneous interpretation system which facilitates oral prompting between a pair of simultaneous interpreters working as a team.
One further obstruction to the training of simultaneous interpreters is the inability to place students in "live" situations while enabling an instructor to monitor interpretation progress and at the same time retain the ability to communicate effectively with the student.
It is therefore another object of the invention to provide a simultaneous interpretation system with increased communication versatility between an instructor station and one or more remote simultaneous interpretation stations to facilitate the teaching of simultaneous interpretation.